swan's house
by MistikGirl87
Summary: Phoenix, et sa légende urbaine : Swan's house. Les cullen à forks, une vision d'alice et les voila tous embarquée pour Phoenix. quels mystères renferment cette maison? Couples habituelles les nomades gentils
1. Chapter 1

_Swan's House_

Tout d'abord bonjour et bienvenue « sur » mon histoire !!

Pour commencer, les personnages (tous vampires) ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stéphénie meyer.

Encore une fois, soyez gentils et dîtes-moi vos impressions sur mon histoire.

Une derniére chose, les éléments soulignés sont les images qui peuvent être vus sur mon blog

10 septembre 2010

Phoenix, en Arizona, est surtout connue pour sa légende urbaine.

une maison ordianire mais inquiètante. Un grand jardin fleuri comprenant la cabane à outils de Phil, le père de Victoria; l'ancienne aire de jeu avec le toboggan et la cabane qui servait de repère à bella, la fille de Renée Dywer ancienne Swan et Charlie Swan. Sur le devant de la maison, le garage servant de repère pour Victoria et Rosalie. La famille Dywer/Swan est une famille recomposée comme beaucoup d'autres, Renée et ses fille Bella et Rosalie; Phil et sa fille Victoria. Charlie le père et l'ex-mari de Bella habitait à Forks avec sa nouvelle femme Sue et les enfants de celle-ci Seth et Leah. La fin de l'histoire de ces personnes est tragique et s'est terminée le 13 septembre 2009 lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Bella pour ses 17 ans. Une nuit et plus aucune vie dans cette maison …

On raconte que la nuit derrière les volets clos, on entends des sanglots et mes murmures; Mais aussi, certaines « oreilles » entendent de la cabane des briuts de pages que l'on tournent mais aucune lumière cependant.

En résumé, l'histoire de cette maison intrigue et passionne pour certains et terrifie les autres depuis 2 ans. Certains curieux jureraient avoir vus trois silhouettes de femmes dans la forêt; silhouettes correspondant aux trois filles Swan/Dywer Bella, Rosalie et Victoria. Ce qui intriguent quand les gens s'approchent sonr leurs yeux dorés, leurs peaux blanches et leurs corps parfaits à leurs yeux.

Hormis ce fait, la maison en elle-même n'a rien d'inquiètant car le jardin mysterieusement entretenu, le cabanon rangé, et le cabane-balancoire propre. En somme une maison comme les autres.

A Forks, ville de 3120 habitants, ville de l'état de Washington, vis les Cullen.

Esmee et Alice Cullen, (mère et fille adoptive) visitent le site de phoenix : .

Comme beaucoup de personnes avant elles, elles vont découvrir la page consacrée à la famille Swan, « Mystery of Swan's House » . Alice l'extralucide des cullen à une vision dans laquelle elle voit trois femmes (une blonde, une roussen et une brune) aux yeux dorés,et la peau blanche marchant dans la forêt et se dirigeant vers la Maison de phoenix et y entrer par une porte dérobée.

- Maman, appelle Carlisle il doit revenir ici; Edward, Jasper, James, Emmett venez vite!

Alice ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda jasper le mari d'alice

Les garçons vous ne serez plus célibataires longtemps!!!!!.

En effet, elle venait d'avoir une vision ou les garçons soit edward, emmett, et james étaient célibataires malgré l'insistance des lycéennes de Forks. Et alice réalisa que non seulement ses frères allaient enfin heureux comme elle et jasper ou esmee et carlisle. Dans sa vision, tout le monde autrement dis les enfants cullen et ces mysterieuses femmes étaient au lycée de Forks à la cantine et chaque couple se tenaient la main et de regardaient tendrement dans les yeux. Edward le télaphate de la famille vus la vision dans l'esprit de sa soeur et s'étonna.

- Tu es sùre alice ? C'est vrai ?

Pour toutes réponses, alice sourit à ses frères.

- Ton père arrive. déclara esmee

- Alice qu'y a t-il ? demanda carlisle inquiet

- Il y a trois femmes vampires à phoenix à cette adresse. Tiens la voici. alice

- Etrange et elle habite cette maison abandonnée depuis 1 an? carlisle

- Oui. alice

- Bien. Quel est leur « régime »? carlisle

- Anilaux comme nous. alice

- Allons-y et ramenons les ici. Carlisle

- Papa qui dit qu'elles vont nous suivre? Emmett

- Emmett crois-moi elles vont nous suivre.

- Alice tu as vu autres choses?

- Oui ces trois femmes sont les futures compagnes de tes fils. Alice lui montra les photos des femmes mais ces photos étaient d'avant leurs transformations.

- Allons-y quand même. On peut toujourss essayer. carlisle

_- _d'accord dirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Edward, silencieux, repensa à la femme qu'il avait vu et se sentit tout de suite amoureux et désireux de voir, parler, toucher la peau de cette femme.

Les cullen partirent donc pour phoenix.

J'espère que ça vous à plût. La suite je la posterais vite avec quelques chapitres d'avance, surement 2 chapitres.

Bivou mistikGirl87


	2. Chapitre 2

_ Encore merci pour toutes les reviews laissées. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir « entourée » et motivée. Merci encore bsx mistikGirl87_

Swan's house

Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

POV Bella

Le 13 septembre 2010. Un an. Un an que notre vie à Rose, Vic et moi à basculée.

Un an de douleur, de cris et de remords d'être rester en vie alors que ma mère, mon père et mon beau-père sont morts.

Dés le levée du jour, je vis arriver des personnes de la ville entière venus déposer des fleurs pour rendre hommage à notre famille. Une petite fille déposa même un dessin nous représentant noutoute la famille dans ce même jardin, tous en train de sourire. Cet afflût de personnes dura toute la journée et même une fois la nuit tombée.

Mais les dernières personnes qui vinrent nous fîmes « montrer » les crocs à toutes les trois. (En effet nous sommes des vampires; le soir de l'accident on nous laissa pour mortes dans la maison.)

Ils étaient 7; d'une beauté incroyable et blanc comme la neige avec des yeux identiques aux nôtres. Un à un, ils se présentèrent. Les femmes se nomment : alice,et esmée. Les hommes : jasper, carlisle (le chef de clan), emmett, james et edward.

Ils étaient trois à avoir des dons; Alice est une voyante, jasper un emphate (merci Wikipédia), edward un télépathe et james un chasseur très doué.

Outre ces dons ils avaient un travail : médecin (carlisle), décoratrice d'intèrieur (esmée), professeur de piano et guitare (edward), entraîneur de base-ball de l'équipe de Seattle (emmett), avocat (jasper) et styliste (alice) et gérant d'un magasin de chasse (james).

Que-ce qu'on fait? Demanda victoria

Je ne sais pas on ne sait même pas si on peut leur faire confiance s'il sont comme les autres vampires de la dernière fois dit Rose.

En effet, il y a quelques mois, d'autres vampires étaient venus et nous avaient cordialement demandés de les suivre en nous menaçant je cite : « je vous invite à nous suivre à volterra là où nous vous aiderons à contrôlés vos dons. Soit vous nous suivez soit vous être exécutées. »

Autant dire que suivre les cullen, nom appris pas la suite, nous rebutées.

Les cullen nous proposèrent de continuer cette conversation dans la forêt.

POV Edward

Durant la conversation des trois filles dont on savait le prénom, la voix et la couleur des yeux, nous apprîmes que les volturi connaissaient leur existence et leur avait déjà parlées et ordonnées de les suivre. Mais elles avaient refusées.

Mon père leur proposa de poursuivre la conversation dans la forêt. Elles acquiescèrent en hochant la tête avec de sortir pas une porte cachée. La première à sortir étaient blonde, d'apparence stricte et fière. Son odeur étaient un mélange de rose et de lilas. La seconde femme à sortir était rousse, fière et au regard malicieux. Son odeur était un mélange de fleur de tournesol et de lilas. La troisième femme était brune et magnifique. Elle semblait vouloir se faire discrète mais dans son regard je vis la tristesse et le regret. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses sœurs et était la raison dans ce groupe. Elles trois se soutenaient en marchant sans en avoir besoin. Elle avait une odeur de freesia et de lilas. Le lilas faisait partis de leur « dan » commun.

Nous les suivîmes a travers bois. Elles connaissaient parfaitement les lieux.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulait ? Demanda rosalie

Venez vivre avec nous je l'ai vus vous allez acceptées dit alice

Pourquoi on ferait ça demanda bella

On va être les meilleures amis du monde je l'ai vus s'exclama alice

Calme-toi alice tu va les effrayées la calme jasper

Laissez-nous rire franchement avoir peur de vous n'importe quoi.

Bien parlez jeunes filles dit la voix d'Aro reconnaissable entre mille

Vous dirent les trois filles

Toujours aussi belles n'est-ce pas mes amis. Je vois que vous avez fais la connaissance des cullen. Bonjour mes amis dit-il a notre encontre.

Ne sont-elles pas charmantes, carlisle qu'en penses-tu? Dit Félix

Charmantes en effet sans vous offenser les filles s'excusa carlisle auprès des filles.

Leur don sont incroyable Bella possède un bouclier mental car je ne peux pas lire ses pensées toi non plus edward dit aro

En effet je ne puis lire ses pensées expliquai-je en regardant bella dans les yeux; des yeux remplis de terreur.

Poursuivont. Victoria peux cacher sa présence aux autres personnes et rosalie ressent quand les personnes mentent. Que des dons interrèssants résuma aro

intérrèssant certes mais pourquoi les as-tu menacées dans ce cas. Elles ne font de mal à personne expliqua semée

justement ma chère semée pour l'instant elles ne menacent personne mais on ne sait jamais. De plus leurs dons peuvent être utiles à ma garde.

Jamais nous ne seront à vous. Vous mentez. Vous voulez que l'on vous appartiennent mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Nous suivront des personnes mais pas vous.

A cet instant, alice se mit à sourire et avança vers les filles les mains tendus les invitant à venir près de nous.

Qu'à tu vus ma chère alice viens par là s'il te plait intima aro

Oh je vois. Dans ce cas partez jeunes filles et soyez heureuses avec vos hommes dit aro en partant.

Alice m'envoya la vision qu'elle eut. Emmet, james et moi avions dans nos bras respectivement rosalie,victoria et bella et nos regard étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Les filles arrivèrent vers nous et se postèrent devant emmett, james et moi.

Cependant, certains faits sont à prendre en compte. Démétri ici présent, cherche une épouse digne de ce nom. Et bella correspond à ce qu'il désire. Une épouse obéissante et forte. Donc pour conclure sur une touche positive et paisible cette journée, je vous propose un deal : bella s'en va avec nous pour épouser démétri et les deux autres jeunes filles s'en vont avec vous. Sommes-nous d'acccord? déclara taro

Pour toutes réponses, un grognement général se fit entendre de ma part, de la part des sœurs de bella et des nouveaux frères et soeurs des trois jeunes vampires.

Il en ait hors de question, je ne suis et ne serais jamais à vous ! J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un et ce n'est pas vous. Dit bella de manière forte.

Bella se tourna vers moi à ces paroles et avança vers moi jusqu'à mettre ses bras autour de ma taille et reposer sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant d'aise en même temps que moi. Je mis mes bras sur sa taille fine et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux en y déposant un baiser.

Je vois, il va falloir procéder à la manière forte dirais-je décalra aro. Jane chérie je t'en prie.

Jane avança vers nous et mis son pouvoir en route. Carlisle et alice en premier plan se mirent à se tordre de douleur devant nos yeux. Bella trembla dans mes bras et se retourna soudainement et tout cessa.

POV BELLA

En voyant carlisle et alice au sol je me mis à réfléchir. J'aimais sincèrement ses personnes et surtout edward. Je me retournai dans les bras d'edward et fit fonctionner mon bouclier pour faire cesser la souffrance de leur visage. Bien que je ne le contrôlais pas totalement au début je tiens le coup face à jane et tout se passa très vite. Edxard toucha mon bras et je sentis mon pouvoir se décuplé jusqu'à en faire tomber à à la renverse.

Imprésionnant n'est-ce pas mes amis. Un pouvoir si puissant dans un si menu corps. Quel dommage que cette jeune fille ne soit pas destinée à démétri. Dit aro

Partez vers volterra nous ramenons ces jeunes filles avec nous et les éduquez pour leur apprendre à contrôlez meurs pouvoirs. Dit carlisle

Bien puisqu'il en ait ainsi. Nous partons. Noud reviendrons prochainement pour les futurs mariages. Vivez en paix mes amis. Au revoir. Dit aro en s'en allant avec sa cour.

POV EDWARD

Aprés cette altercation avec les volturi, nous reprîres le chemin de la maison swan's house prendre des affaires auquelles les filles tenaiant et regardâmes un dernière fois l'histoire ou tout à commencée.

Durant le voyage jusqu'à forks, j'appris à bella et rosalie que la maison de leur père, charlie n'avait pas été détruite et servait de maison à jacob le fils de sue, la compagne de charlie et sa compagne leah.

Bella m'appris beaucoup de choses sur elle comme son attrait pour les « vieilles choses » comme elle dit. Les livres les meubles toutes ces choses l'attire.

Donc, étant âgée de 109 ans ça devrait aller plaisantais-je

Te moque pas bouda-elle

Je plaisante sauf pour l'âge j'ai vraiment 109 ans en bien entretenue.

Oui j'avoue tu es bien entretenu.

Ce flirt me plaisait beaucoup et je me mis à penser une chose : j'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie. Bella me posa plusieurs questions sur mon travail aussi : comment je faisais pour travailler avec des humains sans vouloir les tuer. Je répondis mystérieux : question de pratique*.

L'avion attiris enfin à forks et la vie de ma femme et moi commença enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore merci pour toutes les reviews laissées. Ça fait très plaisir. _

_ Je poste un peu plus tôt car ce week end je suis occupée (anniversaire de ma hermana et dé ménagement de ma hermana et de mon hermano; en gros bobo les bras car carton et détente car fête)_

_Bsx MistikGirl87_

_ Désolé pour le retard, entre déménagement, anniversaire, et le boulot, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, encore dddddddddddédolééééééééééééééééé._

_ De nouveaux personnages font leur entrée et une surprise sur leur identité._

_ Bon maintement je me tais et vous laissent lire. _

Swan's house

chapitre 3 : le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

POV bella

Le commencement de ma nouvelle vie ainsi que celle des de rose et vic débuta par le retour chez « moi » pour récupérerdes affaires; puis enfin le départ définitif de pphœnixour forks, près de Seattle.

Le voyage fut long et je n'en avais plus l'habitude. Sans alice et esmee partis en avance sans donner de raison, je me serais ennuyé sans edward . Il m'appris qu'il était amateur de musique classique tout comme moi mais aussi de livres classiques. Il était identique à moi sur de nombreux points.

dis-moi, pourquoi tes sœurs et toi, vous ne vouliez pas venir avec nous au début? Me demanda edward

eh bien, c'est à cause des volturis. Ils sont venus une fois il y a un an.

_Flash-back_

_ Nous étions en train de chasser dans la forêt près de chez nous, une première d'ailleurs. Soudain, un groupe de personnes, des vampires débarqua. _

_ Cinq hommes et trois femmes. Le chef, Aro se présenta ainsi que ses accompagnateurs. Un des hommes me regardait un peu trop intensément et automatiquement, vic et rose se rapprochèrent de moi. Ils rigolèrent et nous demandèrent de nous présenter. _

_ Vic fit les présentations et caius se rapprocha de nous ce qui nous fit nous reculées. Bientôt, des arbres nous bloquèrent et aro déclara un ultimatum;_

_ soit nous les suivions et étions « éduquées » pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs soit ils nous tuaient sur le champ. Nous refusâmes l'ultimatum et jane la blonde déclencha son pouvoir. Aussitôt, vic et rose s'écroulèrent de douleur et moi non car aro me regarda intensément à son tour. Aro demanda a jane de cesser et ils partirent non sans nous regarder une dernière fois surtout démétri. Aro nous dis « à bientôt » et s'en alla. Sans un mot de plus._

je comprends mieux. Dit edward en me serrant dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front

ce n'est rien juste des mauvais souvenirs, maintenant ça va aller j'en suis sûre.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Le téléphone de carlisle sonna et la conversation dura. Je retiens le fait suivant : rose, vic et moi allions avoir nos chambres. Edward me fit un grand sourire et me serrait d'autant plus contre lui. Esmée demanda aussi a carlisle d'aller récupérer nos nouveaux papiers a Seattle car c'était sur la route du retour.

L'avion atterrit enfin et nous allâmes direction Seattle. Nous allâmes à un cabinet d'avocat, le bureau de mr jenkins. Dorénavant, rose s'appelait rose McCarthy; victoria s'appelait victoria Withlock et moi, bella masen. Enfin, l'arrêt suivant fut chez nous.

La maison était gigantesque et magnifique; de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Esmée nous fit visiter a rose, vic et moi. Nous vîmes nos chambres et le seul mot était « whaou ». nos chambres nous correspondaient et étaient magnifique. Du lit en passant par le bureau. Une chose était sûre nous serions heureuses à présent.

les filles, allez chasser pour vous familiariser avec les animaux du coin ainsi que les habitants de la Push nous conseilla carlisle.

La push? Bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître dit rose

normal, charlie était ami avec billy de la push renseignais-je rose

durant la chasse, les animaux étaient nombreux et leurs fumets plus parfumés que les animaux de phœnix. Je me nourris avec edward que me surveillait. Ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs mais dans le bon sens, car alice avait décrété que james accompagnait vic; emmett accompagnait rose et edward m'accompagnait. A cette déclaration, carlisle, esmée et les autres sourirent.

Une odeur me sortit de ma réflexion. Je me sentis soudain menacée ainsi que vic et rose. Cette odeur était horrible. Des grognements se firent entendre de notre part et de la part des loups gigantesques qui sortirent à l'instant des bois. Je me mis en position d'attaque et grogna. Les garçons arrivèrent et nous retinrent dans leurs bras. J'oubliais ma colère contre ces bêtes et si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougis. Edward me tenait fermement contre son torse et je sentais tous ses muscles contre mon corps. Edward rigola et cela me sortis de mes songes.

jacob, embry, quil, paul ,sam, je vous présente rose, victoria et bella présenta edward.

Bonjour les filles dit sam sous sa forme humaine. Si vous habitez et êtes en couple avec un cullen, vous devez respectez le pacte qui consiste en gros a ne tuer aucun humain.

On le respecte dirent en même temps rose, vic et moi.

Très bien; nous allons vous laisser.

Jacob, lâche l'affaire elle est déjà prise dit emmett avec un grand sourire.

On rentra tous et étrangement; edward n'émit aucun souhait de me lâcher ce qui ne me dérangea pas car je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille. Il en sourit autant que moi. Les sourires des autres me le confirmaient; j'étais amoureuse et edward aussi alice me l'avait confirmé en me faisant un clin d'œil.

bella, je peux entrer demanda edward

bien sur

je voulais être honnête avec toi. J'ai déjà connue d'autres femmes avant toi mais je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime toi débita edward d'un coup

….

bella dis quelque chose

je ne dis rien. À la place, je me jetais sur lui pour violer sa bouche. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et finis par répondre à mon baiser en l'approfondissant.

On se mit à rire et edward me pris dans ces bras pour me tenir dans ses bras et ne plus me lâchée.

Une heure plus tard, un crissement de pneus sur le gravier me sortit de ma torpeur edward soupira.

viens il faut descendre dit edward en m'embrassant tendrement.

Qui est là? D'autres amis à toi? Demandais-je

oui mon ex notamment et son mari dis Edward

oh d'accord marmonnais-je

bella serais-tu jalouse par hasard? Rigola edward

Non, lâche-moi sinon je t.....

il me fit taire et m'embrassa de façon whaou. J'en oubliai ma colère et me laissais aller a la douceur de ses lèvres. Sa langue me réclama l'entrée de ma bouche se que je lui accordais avec beaucoup de plaisir. Mon dos heurta le mur et je gémis sous la sensation. Il mit fin au baiser et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

es tu toujours jalouse? Me demanda edward

Non rigolais-je

tant mieux car je t'aime toi et seulement toi confessa edward

les amoureux descendez on vous attends vous explorerais vos amygdales plus tard dis emmett

En bas se tenaient ma famille et deux autres personnes. L'homme laurent et la femme tanya l'ex d'edward étaient aussi des vampires et travaillaient en pédiatrie en qualité de pédiatre et d'infirmière.

Tanya était l'inverse de moi. Grande, blonde avec un corps magnifique. Totalement le contraire de moi.

ne t'inquiète pas bella edward es fou de toi. A tes pieds devrais-je dire. Me dis tanya

merci de me rassurée. dis-je

Tu sais, il m'a toujours dis qu'il préférais les brunes me renseignais tanya

Pour toute réponse je la pris dans mes bras pour la remerciée. Edward arriva tout sourire et je me jetais dans ses bras en rigolant. Il m'embrassa les cheveux et mit sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassa doucement.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bsx MistikGirl87


End file.
